


How to Overcome the Shame of a Badger

by raspb3rries (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Hinata teaches Tobio how to play the piano, IwaOi is hinted at a lot, Kageyama's POV, Kenma and Hinata play piano, M/M, Quidditch, Same for Tananoya, Volleygays, and kenma and kuroo, bilingual Hinata, sorry i hate asanoya, they all speak welsh and talk about Tobio without him knowing, they're bros!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/raspb3rries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata both come from Slytherin families, and they both get sorted into Hufflepuff. Hinata teaches Kageyama that it’s not so bad to be a badger.<br/>--<br/>Goes through all of the years and is chaptered whoops. Got the prompt from @kagehinaficrec on Tumblr and you should go check them out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Moment Tobio Realizes He Fucked Up At Eleven

**Chapter One**

**Prompt:** Kageyama and Hinata both come from Slytherin families, and they both get sorted into Hufflepuff. Hinata teaches Kageyama that it’s not so bad to be a badger.

 ** _THIS PROMPT CAME FROM_** @kagehinaficrec **_ON TUMBLR AND YOU SHOULD TOTALLY CHECK THEM OUT BECAUSE IT WAS ASH WHO MADE THIS PROMPT_**

 **TW for this chapter?** No.

 **Also added with this prompt:** Kenma and Hinata play piano, Kenma/Kuroo/Hinata Siblings all speak Welsh, Gay boys will be playing Quidditch, and it’s all _CANONVERSE TO HARRY POTTER_. The first-years are in Ginny’s class!

 **Author’s Note:** This was a bitch to code for HTML and I’m doing it at 1045 at night in the dark whoops.

–

Tobio had planned almost everything out for his first year at the Hogwarts Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now all he had to do was employ his ideas. The eleven-year-old had even _created a list_. Of course, it was in his mind. It wouldn’t be very Slytherin of him to be so worried about everything and have every second planned out. _First step: sit in a carriage full of Slytherins._

And Tobio had done exactly that. He stepped into a carriage which held two kids who basically oozed _Slytherin_ from their skin. They didn’t talk to him, though, so he just glared out the window. Kids were still boarding the train, and Tobio watched as Oikawa and Iwaizumi hop onto the train. He stiffened, hoping they would walk past the carriage. If they entered, they’d embarrass Tobio in front of his possible-friends by talking about Tobio growing up.

It was as if Oikawa and Iwa were his own cousins, regarding how they’d grown up together. For over five summers it was playing in creeks, learning how to fly and play quidditch, and reading Oikawa’s older brother’s textbooks. Tobio was now able to properly create year three potions, which was the grade the two boys were now going into.

But before the two could ruin Tobio’s life, five people entered the carriage, fortunately filling it to the capacity of eight. First, a tall boy that looked Oikawa’s age. He had dark, messy hair that flipped onto his forehead. Tobio breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the snake crest on his suit-case. Behind him, two boys entered, all different-looking. The first had long hair that drooped to just below his jaw. It looked like someone had dropped pudding all over his hair, seeing as he had dark black roots but a third-ways down it turned to bleached blond. Tobio didn’t see any house emblems on his baggage. He had a bored face and was mostly following the upper classman in front of him, occasionally looking up to nod at the boy behind him. 

_Wow,_ was the first thing Tobio thought. The fellow first-year’s hair was a bright orange and sprouted in all directions. He was telling a story animatedly to his friends, with his own personal sounds to exaggerate it. _Gwuah!_ s and _woosh!_ s were flying from his mouth as he spoke quickly in a foreign language that Tobio didn’t know. The boy was obviously fluent, seeing how he had no problem speaking the words quickly and smoothly. Tobio had trouble picking up certain words, but caught onto ones such as _dewiniaid_ and one where he spoke rather slowly. 

“ _Bod bachgen yn ein gwylio_ ,” he whispered to the other. Pudding-head smirked and the third-year shot a pointed look towards Tobio as the three sat down. They sat in the same seat-booth as the other Slytherins, who regarded them with bored looks before turning back to stare at their feet. The redhead sat down next to Tobio. 

Tobio then realized this boy was very short, even for eleven (Tobio later found out this boy was _six months older than him_ and already twelve). He also realized a second thing—he was staring and the boy had noticed. “Hello,” he spoke. Tobio looked at him with wide eyes as he realized that he could speak both English and the other language. “My name is Hinata Shouyou. What’s yours?” He held out a dainty hand and Tobio clasped his against the other boy’s palm.

Kageyama Tobio,” he mumbled. He then realized that Hinata and the two other boys that arrived with him were also Japanese. “Were you speaking Japanese?”

Pudding-head snorted at Tobio’s comment, and pulled out a book. Hinata just shook his head and smiled. “No, I wish. I was speaking Welsh.”

“Are you from Wales?”

The redhead nodded. “I live outside of Newport.”

Tobio scrunched his nose. “I have no idea where that is,”

He snickered. “It’s down south near Cardiff, silly.”

“Oh,” Tobio paused. “So are you from a pureblood family, then?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know if both of my parents were magical. I live in a foster home with Kozume-chan and Kuro-chan,” he said pointing at the two who had joined him. Tobio noticed the other unspeaking-Slytherins stiffen at the possibility of the others not being pureblood. Pudding-head looked up quickly at the name _Kozume,_ and Tobio easily put two-and-two together. “My sister is also there, but we’re not sure if she’s a witch or not. We’ll find out eventually once she starts spitting fire or striking lightning,” he laughed.

“How old is she?” Tobio leaned back against the window, feeling the cold glass prickle his skin.

“About one and a half,” he smiled. 

“Does she know Welsh, too?” 

Hinata nodded. Just then, two other boys opened up the door as well.

“Um,” the shorter one said. “Do you mind if we sit in here? Blaise Zabini is searching for us, and we don’t want to be caught.”

Tobio found himself nodded and moving over on the seat, and saw the other Slytherin boys glaring at him. _They will have to deal,_ he thought. _I’ve heard about Blaise, and I know he gives the worst stinging hexes._

The shorter one sat down, and a tall boy followed behind him. The first one introduced himself as Yamaguchi Tadashi, and the other was Tsukishima Kei. Yamaguchi had brown hair that framed down his face, and freckles that made him look friendly. He actually was very friendly, unlike Tsukishima. The other boy was very tall and didn’t smile at anyone except for Yamaguchi. His blond hair was short and he wore glasses that just made him seem more intimidating.

Once the train started moving, all of the boys started talking, excluding the two Slytherin boys who had yet to introduce themselves. Tobio then noticed that his first step hadn’t gone to exact plan. Then he realized that he didn’t really care at the moment. Hinata and the others seemed friendly enough, and Tobio sadly noticed that he wouldn’t be able to communicate with them much once he was sorted into Slytherin. Slytherins were supposed to pick on the other houses. Unless suddenly Hinata, Kenma (He had mentioned his last name), and Yamaguchi became cunning and ambitious, Tobio doubted they would be able to get into the same house.

After the treats cart had stopped by, Tsukishima spoke for the first time in an hour.

“Yamaguchi, I can _feel_ you worrying. Stop it. As long as you don’t end in Hufflepuff, all is good.”

Kenma glared. “Hey!”

Tobio snapped his head to Kenma. Then he realized that he had his robes in hand, ready to change into them as they neared Hogwarts. On his robes a patch struck out against the black, and obvious yellow badger emblem.

“You’re a Hufflepuff?” Tobio murmured. The two to-be Slytherin boys snorted. 

Kenma nodded, and shot a cold look towards Tsukishima. “You insult Hufflepuff again, and I’ll beat your ass.”

Tobio knew that Tsukishima was about to comment something like _How could you beat someone’s ass while being so skinny?_ but without Kenma noticing, Kuroo sat up, looked at Tsukishima dead in the eye, and drew a finger against his neck. Hinata smirked next to Tobio, and Tsukishima became pale. Kuroo mouthed the words _try me_.

Kenma must have noticed Tsukishima looking like he just shat his pants, and looked behind him to see Kuroo leaning against the wall, looking out the window. Tobio didn’t miss the small smile as the second-year leaned back against the Slytherin’s side.

Eventually a girl with really fuzzy hair popped into their carriage and told them it was time to put on their robes. Everyone stood up a bit shakily due to the terrain of the tracks, but eventually had enough balance to slide on the black clothing. Tobio was used to wearing robes; at home, his parents made him wear them for special occasions. Hinata looked a bit uncomfortable, though, as his sleeves were too long for his short stature. Tobio smirked at him.

“Didn’t you get your robes fitted?” He asked tauntingly.

Hinata huffed, finally giving up on sliding his sleeves up. “We made them longer because my family thought I would finally have a growth spurt this year.”

“They’re going to be wrong,” Kuroo pitched in. Kenma rolled his eyes, and grabbed Hinata’s sleeves.

“Don’t embarrass Kageyama-chan this year by tripping everywhere, _hurtyn_.” He spoke softly, folding the sleeves up to Hinata’s forearm. He pulled a silver piece of metal from his pockets and stuck it into Hinata’s robes. It held up. He did the same with the other. Tobio barely paid attention, though. His whole face was red from two things; Kenma already adapting Tobio’s name to the title of _-chan_ and him implying Tobio and Hinata would become friends. Tobio wasn’t exactly sure what _hurtyn_ meant, but he could bet it was some form of an insult.

Hinata glared. “ _Gau, chwilen ddu._ ”

Kenma snickered.

After planning almost _everything_ , Tobio was surprised that he had forgotten this fact. _But it’s not like everything else had gone to plan either,_ Tobio thought as he listened to a big burly man rattle on to the first years. He had missed the man’s introduction, seeing as he was busy stifling his laughter of Hinata Shouyou. The redhead was a few inches shorter than everyone else, and had hopped over and over to see the man.

So now Tobio stared in disbelief as the large man led the eleven year olds towards small wooden boats, and announced that everyone would need to be in groups of three. The black-haired boy stood uncomfortably as everyone started talking to those they had met on the train. Hinata wouldn’t want Tobio to sit with him, surely. Nobody would want to sit with Tobio.

“Kageyama-kun!” a familiar voice yelled. Tobio turned around to see the exact redhead staring at him like he was an idiot. “What are you doing there, standing like a moron? Get in the boat with Yachi-chan and I!” Next to him stood a girl about his height with short blonde hair and a red face. Tobio started walking towards them, and Hinata pushed him on his back to get him into the boat.

They pushed off steadily, Tobio in the middle for weight balance. Yachi was in front of them (the boys insisted, their mothers at least taught them _basic_ manners) and Hinata in the back. Once they actually got onto the lake, Hinata started poking Tobio every few seconds so he could _check out this fish we just passed, Kageyama-kun!_

Strangely enough, Tobio liked the sound Hinata made when he said his name. Yeah, he said it just the same as everyone else had always said _Kageyama_ , but for some reason Hinata Shouyou made it sound _different_. Tobio wasn’t sure how or in what way, but he liked it. It made him feel like Hinata wouldn’t care when Tobio was put into Slytherin, even if he would be forced to warily pick on the older boy every now and then for social status. It made him feel like Hinata would be there to catch him if he would happen to fall.

And it seemed the universe wanted that to happen.

It occurred when Hinata was leaning over the edge to much to see _this really cool fish, Kageyama-kun, it’s all black and shiny!_ Even though there was barely any mass on the redhead’s body, he probably wouldn’t tip the scale at 32 kilograms soaking wet, but the boy still had gravity on his side as he leaned too far. His body noticed it first, which sent his back arching forward, trying to balance the differences. His dainty hands still gripped the edge of the boat as his head dived forward. Without thinking, Tobio leapt towards him.

His forehead was barely submerged when Tobio grabbed his waist and pulled him back. Hinata had landed on his lap, sputtering and coughing as the rocking in the boat caused water into his lungs. Yachi was currently freaking out, waving her arms about and making girly noises. Tobio wasn’t really sure if she was upset or strangely excited.

After several insults of _what was that for, dumbass?_ and replies _Kageyama-kun, don’t be so vulgar!_ the two finally went into silence. Hinata had scooched back onto his area (more or less), and Tobio sighed. He moved towards the shorter boy and pulled off his jumper underneath his robe. Hinata looked at him like he was crazy, but Tobio ignored him as he put it around the boy’s head.

“You’re going to get a cold if you don’t try your hair, dummy.” He had grumbled. Hinata giggled at his new form of insult before he started rubbing his hair with the cloth.

While waiting for their small wooden boat to reach the shore, Tobio shared a few words with Yachi. It was hard, though, because she was immediately intimidated by his height and voice and just about _everything_. Tobio guessed that if Hinata was a few centimeters taller than her, she would be intimidated too.

Once Tobio turned around, he saw Hinata staring at his feet, face red. “S-sorry.” He whispered, handing Tobio’s slightly-soggy jumper back. The other boy shrugged, tucking it around his waist beneath his robes. It would most likely be warm in the castles anyway.

The boats eventually made it to the shore, thunking against the hard rocks. The man—Tobio heard a student call him Hagrid– led the first-years up a small hill, reaching the castle almost immediately.

Wow,” Hinata muttered next to Tobio. He nodded, agreeing. The castle looked huge; the windows were glowing yellow, and owls flew to and from a tall tower on the east side. Tobio knew that the Slytherin dorm was underneath the lake, and realized it would probably be _seriously_ cold down there.

Instantly, Tobio was pushed through the large castle doors, the crowd seeming to float him away from Hinata and Yachi. Every time that happened, however, Hinata would keep his grip on the waist of Tobio’s robes. Yachi kept close to Tobio as well, who’s tall stature was easy to find if she got lost. The first-year crowd followed Hagrid through dark-maroon coloured carpets and grey stone walls obediently. Throughout the entire time, Tobio felt the slight tug of Hinata on his back.

“Oh dear,” Yachi whispered below him. “What if we have to get sorted in ABC order?”

Hinata shook his head. “Kuro-chan said you stand in any order you want. He’s a third-year now, and gets to go to Hogsmeade.”

Yachi grinned. “I can’t wait until third year. I hear there’s a pub there that sells butterbeers!”

Hinata looked at the blonde in confusion. “Butterbeers? We’re minors,”

Tobio rolled his eyes as they went around a corner. “They’re non-alchoholic. They’re basically really sweet milkshakes. Oikawa-san’s older sibling bought us some for his eleventh birthday.”

“Who’s Oikawa?” Yachi asked.

Tobio shrugged. “Just a kid I grew up with,”

She nodded, and the small trio continued forward. Tobio looked at the moving paintings and felt his lips twitch up. At home, the only moving paintings they had was the family portrait. Everything else was clipetts from the newspaper.

Suddenly, the crowd stopped. Tobio halted, and felt Hinata almost run into his back. The pressure Tobio felt on his robes disappeared. Tobio wasn’t sure why he sulked from that. (He was probably just homesick and missed physical contact. Right?)

Then Yachi was waving in front of Tobio’s face to get his attention. He turned to slightly glare at her, and she made a quiet _eep!_ and quickly muttered _We’re going into the Great Hall now_. Tobio lowered his eyes and nodded, pulling his feet forward.

Once they entered the Great Hall, a collective gasp went through the crowd. Someone had placed a charm on the ceiling to show a starry night sky. They were moving, too—the stars shifted ever so slowly in front of Tobio’s eyes. Iwaizumi had mentioned this before, too. When he and Oikawa wrote letters to the boy when they entered Hogwarts.

In front of the first years stood the long house tables which sat about a hundred kids on each side. Tobio could easily see the segregation at the Slytherin table. About four or five children sat at the end, pushed away from everyone else. They were muggle-borns.

Past the tables, a horizontal bench sat several teachers along with a crumpled, old hat that looked like it was on it’s last year.

“Oi!~ Tobio-chan is here!”

The familiar voice made Tobio freeze, not daring to look back to see the boys he grew up with. They were teenagers now, at the sturdy age of 13, and probably looked really grown now, with stocky shoulders and long legs.

“Tobio-kun, are you finally gonna join us in Slytherin?” Iwa’s voice echoed across the hall, noticeably lower than the last time the other had seen him.

Tobio knew Hinata and Yachi heard the calls, and were probably looking between the two Slytherins and the raven-haired boy.

Without turning around, Tobio nodded stiffly and walked towards the wall, where the other first-years were lining up. Leaning against the wall, he sighed and glanced to see his two new friends had followed him. The stone was cold against his back, and Tobio kept his head down to evade Oikawa and Iwa’s calling.

“You want to get into Slytherin?” Hinata asked quietly. Tobio nodded.

“I have to. I come from a family full of Slytherins,”

Hinata scoffed. “That’s idiotic, Bakageyama. I come from a Slytherin home. My foster mum and dad were both Slytherins, Kuroo-chan is a Slytherin too. But that doesn’t affect me or you. We’ll be put into the house that we belong in.”

Tobio didn’t speak. He stared towards his feet, thinking on whether Hinata was an idiot or not. _Of course it would affect me!_ , he thought. _Everytime I come home for the holidays._

Before he could overthink, he felt contact on his left hand. A bearded guy with long, blue robes had started talking, but Tobio could barely listen. He was staring towards his hand.

Hinata had realized Tobio was freaking out and had linked their pinkies. He had stared at how his calloused finger curled around Hinata’s smaller pinky finger subconsciously. Glancing up to meet Hinata’s eyes, the boy mouthed _it’s okay_.

Tobio nodded slowly, and turned back to look at an old witch was now placing the ugly hat on a stool. Then, it started singing.

_Yes, I may be a ratty old hat_

_who may look torn, as you can see_

_but I am the smartest hat that you will find_

_as I show you who you are and who you’ll be!_

_I am the Sorting Hat,_

_Place me atop your head,_

_I will determine where you belong,_

_I am never wrong, so there’s no need for dread!_

Tobio found that very ironic. He was basically freaking out currently, praying he’d end up in Slytherin.

_Could you rank in Ravenclaw,_

_Where the most intelligent are crowned,_

_If you have wit and solve problems easy-peasy,_

_The black and blues is where you’ll be found!_

_But if you’re cunning and ambitious,_

_The house of the snake is the best for you,_

_They’ll make sure they get a good bargain,_

_In times of need, they’ll be the glue._

_But perhaps you’d wager for some red and gold?_

_Gryffindor is where you’d go!_

_The brave who fight for all things fair,_

_They’ll go up against any foe!_

_What about yellow and black, you might say?_

_Maybe you’re loyal, in the deepest parts of your heart,_

_That’s where Hufflepuffs specialize the most, as_

_these patient friends will never depart!_

_Badgers, Snakes, Eagles, and Lions!_

_Your future awaits, just set me on your head!_

_We’re all the same, can’t you see?_

_As the Sorting Hat is never wrong, that’s what I said!_

Tobio blinked. Oikawa never told him the Sorting Hat could _talk_.

Then, someone was moving and the first student was under the hat. Fifteen seconds later, it yelled “ _Ravenclaw!_ ”

And then a girl with really frizzy hair—Tobio recognized her from the train—went up and was called a Gryffindor almost immediately. In the order he and his friends stood, Tobio would be going last, fortunately.

They continued, going farther and farther up the line until Tobio watched Tsukiyama and Yamaguchi go up to the front of the line. Tsukiyama barely touched the hat before it yelled out for the Slytherin house. The tall, blond boy looked worried, Tobio thought, as he walked towards the silver and green table with a glance towards Yamaguchi.

The latter went up as soon as his friend sat down, clenching his hands to his sides, obviously shaking. Tobio realized he should be thinking something along the lines like _Pft, such a baby_ but he only felt sympathy because he felt the same way. If he could, Tobio would’ve sat down and bawled his eyes out at this moment. What if he didn’t get into Slytherin?

His parents could do two things; act like they’re not mad but really are, making Tobio feel guilty, or scream at Tobio once he came home for the holidays for being such a mistake. Unbelievably, the boy would rather have the second one.

Yamaguchi was under that ratty old hat for three whole minutes—Tobio was close enough to Yamaguchi quietly whispering to it.

“No, please,” the boy went pale, whispering intently. “Let me go to Slytherin.”

The hat must’ve used some type of mind-reading spell (Yachi later told him it was called Legilimency) because the hat didn’t respond. It seemed as if Yamaguchi was just talking to himself.

The next minute was spoken so quietly that Tobio couldn’t hear. Then, he picked up on a few sentences.

“I’m not smart enough, I won’t fit in.” Yamaguchi whispered urgently.

“No, I’ll try hard to be accepted in Slytherin,” he murmured. “I won’t tell them I’m half-blood.”

After a few more seconds of incoherent mumbling, Tobio saw a tear escape Yamaguchi’s right eye. It was obvious that he didn’t win his fight when the hat opened its torn mouth and hollered the black-and-blue house of eagles. The old witch plucked the hat off of Yamaguchi’s head, and he quickly wiped his eyes before walking towards the Ravenclaw table. Tobio didn’t miss the heartbroken look he shared with Tsukiyama. Tobio watched the next few people walk forward, claiming all different houses. Then, a blonde wisp of hair caught his eye as Yachi bounded towards the stool, having the hat placed promptly on her head. The hat made murmuring sounds as it thought.

“Ah hah, uh, alright, okay…SLYTHERIN!” It roared. The called house table clapped loudly for its new recruit, but Yachi stared in shock. Her eyes flitted over to Hinata and Tobio, as if calling for help, before being ushered to her new house.

“How did she end up there?” Hinata mumbled before being told to go up onto the podium.

Some deep, dark place in Tobio’s heart wished for the word _Slytherin_ to pop out of the hat’s mouth. Then he’d be with Tobio and Yachi, and they’d stay friends for the rest of Hogwarts. Tobio truly wanted to get to know him better.

Perhaps they’d become best friends.

But then the hat spoke, and Tobio stiffened as Hinata beamed with pride.

 _Perhaps not,_ life cackled at him as the redheaded boy basically skipped to the house of the badgers. Before sitting, Hinata flashed Tobio a wink.

“Tobio Kageyama,” the hat spoke. Tobio glanced up and started shuffling towards the hat. He dreaded the moment it was placed on him, dreaded the moment it entered his mind and decided if he was worthy or not of Slytherin.

That moment was here.

The last thought Tobio had was how horrible it’d be if lice were on this thing before the hat started speaking.

 _Hello, Tobio. We seem to have a lot of Japanese descendants this decade,_ they murmured.

Tobio didn’t want to look at the second table and meet Hinata’s eyes. He couldn’t bear to look at the fourth either, and see Iwa and Oikawa’s judging stares. Instead, he looked at his hands, which were crumpled in his lap. Hinata later told him it was amusing how he had sat so straight on the stool, as if afraid he would get zapped by the gods on the spot. Tobio had decided not to tell him that was true.

“I suppose,” he mumbled quietly, not wanting the others in line to hear him.

 _You’re the first one I’ve sat on so far that has a bit of all the houses in you,_ the Sorting Hat echoed through his mind. _But I can tell you hope ever-so-dearly for the home of the snakes, though._ Tobio nodded slowly. “I have to be Slytherin,”

It was as if the hat had shook its head in Tobio’s mind. _Absolutely not, child. You may have all houses, but Slytherin is the least. You have Ravenclaw’s intelligence and the aptitude to be Gryffindor. You are as loyal as a Hufflepuff, as well._

The hat chuckled a moment later, reading Tobio’s mind.

 _The Hufflepuffs are not pansies,_ it chided. _The Hufflepuffs are the ones who are the last standing in the battle, the last ones to save their friends and family. In the end, Hufflepuffs are the true brave ones for sticking by others’ sides and remaining patient._

“I have to be Slytherin,” he repeated.

_But you are **not** Slytherin, Tobio._

“No, I can prove myself to be one. I’ll work harder,”

_You can’t create something that isn’t even there. The only Slytherin you have in you is ambition. But overall, you’re terribly afraid of losing what’s most dear to you. That’s why you’re so desperate to be in Slytherin, but have conflicting feelings over Hufflepuff and all the other houses. Your friend, Shouyou, is in Hufflepuff now. Wouldn’t you like to join him?_

Tobio opened his mouth to respond, but faltered. Did he?

 _You know the Sorting Hat is right in the end, Tobio Kageyama. Your preference is allowed in this case, though._ A moment later, the hat added; _But I am sorry to say that you are not Slytherin. Even with your ambition to be what your parents want to see their son grow into, there isn’t enough._

“I-“ Tobio stumbled with his words. He can’t be Slytherin? What would his parents think? They would disown him, surely. 

_We both know where you belong, Tobio,_ the hat whispered through the eleven-year-olds mind, making him shiver. Tobio’s hands clenched into fists in his lap. He would be like Yamaguchi, unable to win the fight. He was pathetic.

 _You’ll learn well here, Tobio. The Sorting Hat is never wrong._ Clenching his eyes shut, Tobio heard the hat call out to the Hogwarts students.

“ _Hufflepuff!_ ”

Oh no.

**Translations**

**dewiniaid** \- _wizard_

 **Bod bachgen yn ein gwylio** \- _that boy is watching us_

 **hurtyn** \- _idiot_

 **Gau, chwilen ddu.** \- _shut it, cockroach._


	2. Hinata Thinks The Sorting Was On Purpose And He's Absolutely Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio isn't ready to accept being sorted into Hufflepuff. Hinata think's he's an idiot. Tobio get's angry at his mother for shaming Hufflepuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on my Tumblr at VegaPancakes!

**Chapter Two**

_Once again, go check out @kagehinaficrec on Tumblr, because they are the people who prompted this for me and you can find tons of cool Kagehina fics there too! Ash and Tori (the admins) are very nice and are active as well!_ [Click Here!](https://kagehinaficrec.tumblr.com/)

 **TW for this chapter?**  Mentions of vomit in second paragraph. Not really in detail, only about two sentences.

 **Author's Note:** *literally has almost all of the years planned already whoops*

-

Tobio's legs felt like lead as he looked up.  _This can't be happening_ , the boy thought.  _I'm a Slytherin. I have to be._ This obviously had to be a mistake, because nobody moved an inch when Tobio looked up. The boy soon realized that no one was trying to fix the hat in some way. It really had called out Hufflepuff.

The old witch was obviously unknowing to Tobio's internal conflict, because she plucked the hat off his head and patted him off the chair. Tobio felt like he was going to throw up. Of course, that wouldn't help his reputation either, spewing his stomach contents onto everyone.

Glancing quickly to the table next to the third, he saw them all gaping. The Slytherins believed he was going to join him, too. Oikawa wouldn't meet Tobio's eyes. The latter's heart sank as he locked eyes with Tsukishina.

 _It's okay_ , Hinata had whispered.

It was definitely not okay.

Once Tobio finally shuffled himself to the table, he went straight past Kenma and Hinata. The redhead glanced at him, confused. Instead, Tobio went to the very end of the Hufflepuff table. The hundreds of eyes trained onto him was unnerving, even as the next kid went up to the treacherous Sorting Hat.

Tobio sat facing away from the Slytherin table, leaning his head into his arms. He wanted to scream and shout and kick at himself for being the biggest idiot in the world. He had one job and that was to be placed in Slytherin. But Tobio stilled failed. He was a Hufflepuff.

Damn it, why did he have to be in  _Hufflepuff_ of all places?

Tobio sighed, and turned his head up the table. A boy with an annoyed expression was at the Hat. Yet Hinata Shouyou chose to look the opposite way towards Tobio, ignoring everthing that was going on behind him.

Hinata saw that Tobio was looking back now, and his lips started moving, mouthing words.

_It's gonna be okay._

Tobio turned his head back to the table. He wanted to disappear. How was it okay?  _Nothing_ was okay. Tobio's life was basically over.

The Sorting Hat soon finished, but only two more people joined Hufflepuff. Neither sat near Tobio, probably afraid he would bite their heads off. The old wizard with the long beard began speaking, but halfway through Tobio noticed there was a missing spot at the teacher's table.

"I'd like to say a few words;" the wizard announced. "Crumpet, thatcher, denim and winnebeg."

Tobio raised an eyebrow as the students applauded and cheered as bowed. Was the headmaster crazy? Most likely.

"Let the feast begin!" He roared. Suddenly, plates of food materialized in front of Tobio. He felt sick to his stomach-- there was no way he'd eat an entire dinner, much less a biscut.

He barely stared at his lap for more than three seconds before a plate was put on the table with small, delicate hands. Four more plates followed, two across from Tobio and two on the left of him. Confused, Tobio was about to scold the house elves for placing mealware where nobody was sitting, but instead looked up to see a head of bright, orange hair.

"Hinata?" Tobio blanked. Behind him, Kenma had already sat down.

" _Yobisute_ , Kageyama-kun!" He scolded. "We didn't want you to feel lonely on the first day in your new house!"

"This is  _not_ my house," Tobio snapped. Hinata didn't even flinch, he just giggled. Tobio wasn't sure why the sound was so pleasing; it just seemed he could listen to it on repeat for a while.

"Of course it is," Hinata's head leaned towards his left as he looked at Tobio in confusion. "Where else would you go?"

"Slytherin," He replied.

Hinata shrugged. Tobio turned to see the others who sat down with him. Across the table sat a boy and girl, both different in all sorts of ways. The girl is what most boys would call  _pretty_ or  _sexy_. Tobio never noticed that kind of stuff until Iwaizumi told him over letter how hot a girl in his year was. The other guy looked like he was in the fifth year. He was obviously tall, and had long hair that was pulled up into a white hair tie.

"Hello, Kageyama-kun!" He greeted with a big smile. Tobio nodded wearily. "I'm Asahi Azumane. I'm in the third year."

Tobio looked Asahi uo and down. How was he only thirteen years old? "Hello," he mumbled, turning his eyes toward the raven-haired girl next to Asahi.

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed, noticing the missing introduction. "This is Kiyoko-san. She's a third year too, but doesn't talk much."

Tobio turned to the redhead. "How do you know so many people already?"

Hinata tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean? There's only two of them, and I met them a few minutes ago after I got sorted and Kozume-chan introduced them to me."

"Oh,"

Kiyoko and Asahi began scooping foods onto their plates. Kenma began as well, puttin some pasta salad onto his own china in large spoonfuls. Kenma turned to Hinata.

"Shouyou,  _dechrau bwyta_." He spoke, Tobio not understanding a word he said.

Hinata nodded, though, and poured some water into his glass from a pitcher. The boy picked up a slice of roast beef with his fork and set it on his plate.

Tobio continued to stare at his empty plate, though. He was too busy thinking how terrible it will be to come home for the holidays.

"Kageyama-kun," Hinata prompted. "You need to eat."

Tobio shook his head. "No need, I'm not hungry." He spoke in a low tone, trying to ward off anymore advances for eating.

"You can't go hungry on your first Feast." Kenma spoke.

"I know Hufflepuff doesn't seem like the best house at first, but we take care of each other. Kageyama-kun, you should eat. It's not good to go to bed hungry." Asahi seconded.

Tobio shrugged.

" _Tobio_ ," Hinata whispered.

The boy snapped his head towards the other. "Do not call me that yet,"

"Eat,"

Tobio didn't respond for a moment, and Hinata decided to take things into his own hands. The boy started grabbed several different kinds of foods and putting them on Tobio's plate, and filled his glass with water just like he had done with his own.

"Eat, or I'll have Asahi-san hex you." Hinata pushed.

Asahi looked up in fright. "I wouldn't hex a first year!"

The small redhead shrugged, and gestured to Kiyoko. "Then I'll ask Kiyoko-san. Girls know the importance of eating."

The third year smiled slightly and nodded. "I'll make sure you won't be able to walk straight for days," she whispered. Tobio realized that this was the first sentence spoken to him, and he had learned  _just enough_ from Oikawa and Iwa to know that could be considered as an innuendo. However, Kiyoko didn't seem like she was the one who thought in the gutter.

"Oh," his voice cracked as he stared at Kiyoko in shock. Kenma snorted at Tobio's face.

"Kageyama-kun, get your mind out of those areas, you're only eleven!" Hinata scolded.

"You're only a few months older!" Tobio shot back.

"But I get superiority! That's why you have to call me  _Hinata-san!_ "

"I am not calling you that,"

"You better." Hinata tilted his head up to meet his friend's eyes.

"Or what?" Tobio challenged.

"Or I'll make you eat so much food you burst,"

Tobio made a noise that sounded like a groan and an  _uh_ mixed together. Hinata snickered, which resulted in the redhead boy recieving a glare.

Asahi began grinning at Tobio and Hinata; which Tobio was unsure of exactly why. He exchanged a glance with the third-year with confusion, but his attention was soon brought back to Hinata, who put his hand along the other's arm and began shaking.

"Kageyama- _kunnn_!" Hinata whined. Tobio turned to glare at him and insult him in one way or another, but before he could, a spoon was shoved into his mouth. He looked at Hinata in surprise, as if to say,  _did you really just do what I think you did?_

His silent question was answered when he tasted gravy falling down his throat. He quickly swallowed it to avoid choking, and pulled the spoon out. Hinata grinned when he saw it was empty.

"What was that for?" Tobio demanded.

"You needed to eat," Hinata spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The older boy stuck a fork onto some of his green beans and plopped them into his mouth. He grinned after consuming it. " _M_ _ae'r rhain yn blasu fel ffa gwyrdd fam_ , Kozume-chan!"

Kenma nodded and smiled, staring down at his plate.

The other three stared at the two in confusion. "What did you just say?" Asahi asked.

Hinata turned back to the others. "Huh? Oh, I just said that the greenbeans taste like my mum's."

"Your biological mother?" Tobio asked carefully, unsure of his mom was a touchy subject. Instead, Hinata just shook his head.

"No, our foster mum. She's much better. Now eat, Kageyama-kun." He ordered, and began shoveling in his own food. Tobio was about to tell him he would not do that, he wasn't hungry, but one glance across the table he froze. Kiyoko was sending him a silent stare-down as if to ask,  _do you really want to try disobeying Hinata_ _?_

Tobio decided at that moment he would never get Kiyoko in a negative mood.

 

\---

 

Walking back from the Feast was uneventful. A boy named Colin ran by Tobio and Hinata as they walked, but disappeared just as quickly. He was chattering excitedly about Harry Potter being a year above them. Tobio could tell even Hinata was annoyed at his non-stop talking, which was surprising as Hinata usually  _never. Stopped. Talking._

The first-years were led towards the Kitchens, and Tobio knew that because house elves kept running back and forth everywhere. 

"I feel bad for them," Hinata whispered as they walked, looking towards them running back and forth, preparing the next morning's breakfast. The duo had strayed away from the main group a bit, keeping close to each other without realizing. 

"The house elves?" Tobio asked, ducking his head to accomodate for the other.

"Yeah," he murmured. "They were born into a life of slavery."

"It's all they've ever known," the taller one responded. "They don't realize they're in slavery because they've never felt freedom."

"That's the sad part," Hinata's voice was soft, as if he was afraid for someone to hear him. Tobio didn't understand why, though. All Hufflepuffs were activists for house elve rights, weren't they? At least, that's what Tobio thought. His parents back home had house elves, but Tobio had always refused having any for himself. After his father asking why, his simple response was  _I need to know how to take care of myself, papa._

The first years moved towards a corridor to the right of the kitchens. Tobio scrunched his face up at the thought of always smelling food as long as he stayed here. Oikawa and Iwa told him that each house had a con to it. It seemed as if Hufflepuff had two; always smelling food wherever you go, and being known as the wimps of all houses. Iwaizumi had always complained of being cold all the time down in the dungeons, where Tobio had to guess that was where the common room for Slytherin was, and Oikawa had always shut him up by telling him if he was so cold he could cuddle with him without asking.

Tobio never found out if Oikawa was joking about that or not, but Iwa stopped complaining about the cold.

"Here we are," their tour guide said cheerily. Tobio hadn't bothered to remember her name, as he thought it was incredibly unimportant. How did he end up in Hufflepuff, again? He had  _none_ of their qualities, obviously. 

"Where are we?" Hinata mumbled up in Tobio's ear. The redhead was standing on his tip-toes to reach the other's height.

"No idea," Tobio responded.

They were in front of barrels, which was unbelieveably strange as then the guide then promptly began to  _knock_ on one of them. "You have to knock this exact pattern into only this barrel or you'll be doused in vinegar from the others," she told the others cheerfully. "This song is called Helga Hufflepuff, who is the founder of our house. You'll catch the hang of the tune by tonight, most likely, as it's short."

The song may be short, but the amount of knocks at different tempos made Tobio feel queasy. What if he got the wrong barrel? He'd get drenched in the smelly liquid and be the laughing stock of the house.

"Kageyama-kun, quit freaking out. We'll practice the tune tonight and all will be fine," Hinata whispered. How did Hinata always know when Tobio was freaking out?

"Shut up," He mumbled.

Hinata just rolled his eyes in response. The barrel opened up, and the tour guide walked into it, just barely arching her head. Of course, she was only about 5'3", while Tobio was three or four inches taller than her. As the first years walked through it, Tobio crashed his head agaist the round entrance. He cursed quietly, to which Hinata laughed at.

"You're so vulgar, Kageyama-kun!" He laughed.

"This is the only time I'll ever be jealous of your height," Tobio muttered as he ducked lower. He hadn't intended for Hinata to hear that, but the slight snickering from behind him proved him wrong.  _Of course_ the other boy had to hear it.

The minute they stepped into the Hufflepuff common room, the first thing Tobio thought of was  _plants_ and  _round_. The entire room was round. In front of them was a fireplace that was curved at the two walls connected from the chimney. Above the fireplace, there were three large, circular windows that must let in sunlight during the daytime. However, seeing as it was seven at night, the stars peeked through. Tobio could see grass and dandelions.

"I didn't notice we were traveling down as we walked down the tunnel," Hinata mumbled. Tobio nodded.

A picture of a lady was hanging above the fireplace, and homey chairs and tables sat around it, with plush carpets and shelves hanging on the walls. Everywhere Tobio looked, there were  _plants_. Not just the fake plastic ones that Tobio had often seen at his aunt's cottage that had palm-like leaves and sat in black pots, but real ones. They were all different species, too, and they were  _everywhere_. Hanging from the ceiling, on tables, in the windows, on ledges, even sprouting up from flowerbeds next to the tunnel. Tobio looked around in awe as the vines crawled up the sand stone walls, flourishing in the warmth of the common room. Now the boy understood why his mother had told him the Hufflepuffs slept the best-- they never were cold from the weather outside.

"I want to see this place during the summer," Tobio spoke softly, studying a cactus to his right on a table. It's prickly thorns spread out from it, but it had a pink flower on the top. "It must be so warm."

"Yeah," Hinata agreed. "This is why Hufflepuffs are so happy. They never go cold. Do you think it's even a bit freezing in the winter?"

Tobio shrugged. "I never thought I'd have the odds of knowing." He had avoided the word  _chance_ , because chance meant he was happy to be here. It might leave a nice feeling in his chest to be standing in the same house as his new friend, but Tobio knew he wouldn't feel that way once he went home for the holidays. In the end, he knew it would've been better for him to be in the cold dungeons of Slytherin under the big lake instead of being in the warm basement for the Hufflepuffs.

Along the walls were circular doorways, which the guide explained were the dormatories. She showed the first year girls where theirs was located, and opened the boys' dorm door and told them their items were already inside, ready to be unpacked. As Hinata and Tobio entered with the seven other boys, Tobio discovered there were two other Japanese wizards with them. They kept to themselves, though, and didn't try talking to Tobio or Hinata.

 _We'll see them later_ , Tobio thought.

"Let's go, Kageyama-kun. We need to unpack." Hinata said, pulling on Tobio's robes. The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes, but followed him to the beds closest to the doorway. The dormatory for the boys was circular and resembled the common room. However, there were more windows peaking through at the ceiling and even more plants hanging from it. When Tobio inhaled, he could smell fertilizer and mulch.

"Do you think Herbology will be cool?" Collin asked the others. Tobio shrugged in response as Collin sat his stuff next to his. 

"I bet it will!" Hinata beamed. "Kozume-chan told me all about these types of plants called  _Maddragons_ and if you don't grow them correctly they'll spew acid at you!"

Collin tilted his head. "Kahzumaychan?"

Tobio then realized that Collin wasn't Japanese. "It's a title for friend."

"Is it an Eastern Asian thing?"

"Sure," Hinata shrugged, putting his luggage into his trunk next to his bed. Tobio followed, pulling out his spare robes and other clothing items and putting them to the bottom of the drawer. After setting aside his textbooks, cauldron, and wand, Tobio stared into the bottom of his case.

At the very bottom, sat a crumpled note. Tobio guessed that it was straight and crisp at one point, but from the ride to Hogwarts it became messy. Slowly bending down to pick it up, he gripped it between his fingers as he unravelled it.

He inhaled sharply as he read the first line.

_My dearest Tobio,_

It was a letter from his mother. She must've written it while she packed his items before leaving for London. With a pang in his chest, Tobio realized she probably wouldn't pack his clothing anymore. He would have to do it himself next year. Part of him wondered if it would be that way if he had been sorted into Slytherin.

_My little boy is in Hogwarts! By the time you see this, you'll have already been sorted and gotten through the house tour. It's nice, isn't it? The dorms are cold from being under the lake, yes, but you get used to it eventually. Until then, double up on socks!_

Tobio walked over to his bed and sat on the knitted yellow quilt. It looked hand-made, and not sewn in a factory like most of the things at home. Tobio frowned as he continued reading.

_I've just now realized you may have ended up in Ravenclaw! You're such a smart little boy, I wouldn't doubt the possibility. Oikawa seemed like he would've been sorted into Ravenclaw as well, but turned out too Slytherin for it in the end. Maybe it's like that for you, too! No matter whether you're in the house of Snakes or Eagles, you'll have to tell me how things are going there! Write us as soon as you can, dear._

_With Love,_

_Mum_

Tobio sniffled at the letter. He remembered what his mother had once said. "Anything's better than Gryffindor." He recited quietly.

" _Beth i fyny_ _?_ " Hinata asked, scooching Tobio over on the bed. Tobio presumed this meant 'what's going on?' by the looks of Hinata's face.

"A letter from my mum. Before leaving for Hogwarts." He mumbled.

Hinata didn't look at it, though. He looked straight at Tobio. "So what," he murmured.

Tobio snapped his head up from his feet to look at the redhead. "Huh?"

"So what? Her opinion doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, she's my mother!" Tobio argued, keeping his voice down from the other Hufflepuffs.

"But in the end, the only opinion that matters is yours." Hinata declared.

"I don't like it here, then."

"Is that  _your_ opinion, or derived from your family?" He asked, leaning close to the other's face.

Tobio scooched back. "What does  _derived_ mean?"

"It means is your opinion biased from your parent's beliefs?"

Tobio shrugged in response.

Hinata rolled his eyes. " _Twpsyn_. Do you like being here?"

Tobio paused. Did he? Ever since he got to the Hufflepuff house, everything seemed homely and nice. Even when they encountered several ghosts on the way here, the tour guide had been kind to them and even stopped to have a conversation with an overweight apparation that was dressed in robes and wore a feather in his hat. Once they had actually entered the common room itself, all he could feel was curiosity and excitement. He hid it, though, with a neutral face as he had looked at all the potted plants. 

He ducked his head in shame. "Yes. I like being here."

Hinata snickered, and put his finger against Tobio's chin, pulling it up. "Don't be ashamed for liking taboo things, Kageyama-kun." Tobio was met with the biggest grin in the entire world, no,  _universe_. Yes, Hinata's teeth were slightly crooked and Tobio could still smell some of the feast's menu items in his breath, but it still made the moment amazing. Tobio wanted to wrap Hinata in a hug and show him off to the world.

 _Look at Hinata Shouyou_ , he wanted to say.  _He's the biggest dork of them all and probably will never grow above 170 centimeters, but he's amazing and could make the sun smile._

"I like being here because you're here." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Hinata asked, staring at the other in confusion.

Tobio shook his head. "It's nothing."

Hinata nodded, and went to unpack the rest of his items. The note from Tobio's mother now sat at the bottom of the trunk, under Tobio's clothes from the first day.

 

\---

 

The dreaded day came after two months of being at Hogwarts. After ignoring it for so long, Tobio had finally written to his parents after three weeks.

It was all because of Hinata, really (but when is it not), because Tobio would've put it off for three more months, all the way to holiday break to tell them. But when the short redhead found out about Tobio ignoring his parents, he had him go to the library during lunchtime.

It was really dusty that day, and Hinata kept sneezing while he observed Tobio scrawl a poor explanation on the avoidance. His hand gripped the quill so tightly it had broken twice, which Hinata had just fished out another from his bag. It took the entire lunchtime, yet Hinata had stayed by the Hufflepuff's side the entire time, not complaining of his growling stomach.

But two months after the sorting, Tobio recieved the letter. It was two weeks after he had sent his. He had known it was his, too, because the dark green was the first thing Tobio saw as the owls swooped in.

They travelled into the Great Hall during breakfast, and after Tobio went still from seeing the familiar envelope with silver crest, Hinata had looked up just in time to see if fall to his plate. He slowly handed it over to Tobio as the owl perched on the candlestick. Without bothering to speak, Hinata had handed the bird a potato wedge and bid it off to the Owlery.

Tobio stared at the letter. His hands shook slightly as he opened it up, tearing the perfect paper to see the contents inside. 

Skimming the letter quickly, Hinata leaned over Tobio's shoulder to read as well.

_Tobio_ _,_

He noticed how it didn't say  _my dearest Tobio_ like the last letter.

_Sorry for the late response. The owl had gotten lost._

" _Dyna'r esgus gwaethaf Rwyf wedi clywed erioed_ _!_ " Hinata glared at the paper, as if he was trying to set it on fire with just his stare. Tobio didn't bother asking him to translate what he'd said. He got the gyst of it, Hinata was angry at the other's mother.

_How are classes? Have you learned any difficult spells yet? It's quite boring here. The house elves have nothing to clean now, since your father has gone on a business trip and won't be back for a week. I've idled myself by playing Wizard's Chess, but it's dreadfully boring. Perhaps I should take up a hobby, gardening, per example._

_You're coming home for the holidays, yes?_

The letter was short and abrupt. No mention of Hufflepuff. Tobio glared. How dare his mother ignore him begging for forgiveness for being sorted improperly. It wasn't his fault, it was the stupid Sorting Hat's! They were the ones that made him look like a fool in front of the wizarding world. His anger followed him throughout the day, and once it had gotten to lunch he went to the librairy. Hinata followed.

 _I'll show her. I'll make it look like I'm **proud** to be a pansy Hufflepuff_.

"What are you going to write to her?" Hinata was obviously angry as well, Tobio could hear it in his voice. He slowed down enough for Hinata to keep up because of that, and he saw the other boy smile from his periphreal vision.

"I'm going to tell her what I think. I'm going to say everything I can to make her as angry as she's made me."

Hinata laughed. "Well, considering what you've done these past couple months, I doubt it will be much to make her furious."

Tobio nodded as he sat down at a table and wrote his feelings. He decided to use the same, cold greeting as his mother had done.

_Mother,_

_There is no reason to lie about the owl. I know you were ashamed of me for being sorted into Hufflepuff._

_I've made a great friend. His name is Hinata Shouyou. He's welsh and plays a muggle item called the piano. It makes clever tunes if you press down on it correctly. He's a genius, and is probably a half-blood. We're not sure. He comes from a foster home, with a second-year Ravenclaw and a third-year Slytherin. They speak welsh as well. Interesting, isn't it? I might just ask Hinata-chan to teach me the language of welsh muggles._

Hinata guffawed. "You're barely a paragraph in and I can feel her skin boiling already!"

Tobio nodded, and continued writing. He put as much emphasis into  _-chan_ as he could, showing he was friends with a boy that was part muggle at most. 

_I think my favorite class here is Herbology. Second is Astronomy. Remember how father always said that astronomy and herbology were for the simpletons of the world? I disagree, now that I have the freedom of my own mind. Astronomy and herbology is reserved for the most patient and clever of wizards, the ones who will take their time to make everything perfect and don't find shame in going back to check their research. When father comes home, may you tell him that? He could learn a lesson or two from Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs._

_Gryffindors are great people, as well. Hinata and I met four great Gryffindors while going to a Quidditch game a week ago. Two are third-years while the other two are second-years. Daichi and Sugawara are the third-years, and they're best friends. The reason we met them was through Asahi and Kiyoko, our upperclassmates from Hufflepuff. Tanaka and Nishinoya are great, too. They're beaters for the Gryffindor team, which is fantastic since they work so well together._

_The only Slytherin I've interacted with is Tsukishima Kei, and we only talk sometimes because Hinata is friends with his best friend. (Who's a Ravenclaw, by the way.)_

_I think I'll try out for Quidditch next year. Hinata says he wants to be the Seeker one day. I told him he can be the Seeker and I'll be his Keeper. I'll be glad to have any position, though, as long as I get to play._

_Maybe you'll see a picture of me in black and yellow in the newspaper, one day. Hopefully I'll be next to my friends._

_Your Hufflepuff son,_

_Tobio_

After finishing the letter, Hinata gaped at Tobio. The latter shuffled awkwardly.

"What?"

"Did you really mean all that?" He asked.

"I mean, it was a bit exagguerated, but yes."

The redhead grinned. "I'm going to teach you welsh."

Tobio rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Even though the sorting was an accident, Tobio is willing to stay here as long as Hinata is at his side.

_No, that sounds like something a Hufflepuff would say. Shut up, you pansy._

 

**Translations!**

_Yobistute_ \- Japanese term. Basically is a term that shows that it's rude to not give other's titles while speaking. 

 _dechrau bwyta_ \- Begin eating.

 _M_ _ae'r rhain yn blasu fel ffa gwyrdd fam_ \- These taste like mother's green beans!

 _Beth i fyny_ \- What's up?

 _Twpsyn_ \- Moron

 _Dyna'r esgus gwaethaf Rwyf wedi clywed erioed_ _!_ \- That's the worst excuse I've ever heard!


End file.
